


How To Fly

by DreamCatcher5784



Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 10:58:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18827278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamCatcher5784/pseuds/DreamCatcher5784
Summary: Clouds.Have you ever noticed how fantastic they are? I have. They taught me how to fly.( A random one-shot which is fully original. It's me first published work on this site. )





	How To Fly

**Author's Note:**

> My first work. Yay! The idea just came randomly to me. Took like ten minutes to start and finish. I considered it decent for a random one-shot based on my ideas. Wasn't what I originally thought it would be about, but it's okay. At least I think it is.

Clouds.

We've all seen them before, colourless shapes floating so far out of reach. Their bland design stands out against the usually pale blue sky in the most perfect way. And yet, we hardly ever pay them a second glance, unless it's that wonderful time of day, either very early, or rather late, when the sun rises and sets, staining the white, mist-like blobs with colour. Pinks, oranges, and even purples manage to dye these masses during certain hours in an absolutely appealing way.

But no one pays attention to their most common greys and whites, as those shades are unimportant and basic. No one cares for their existence unless boredom is the only emotion they are currently feeling, or they find themselves at a lack of more entertaining activities to engage in.

No one, but me.

I've spent my whole life staring at the sky, wishing and hoping to someday float through and around those magnificent clouds. To fly like one would swim.

Back then, dreams were only dreams, fantasies the mind created for distraction. And yet I found myself believing with all of my heart and soul that those dreams were more. That those dreams could be reality.

If I just believed hard enough.

Over and over I was proven wrong. Over and over I was made fun of for my childish beliefs. Bullies came and went. More replaced the old and when even the new left, there were always others. Their insults, their mockery, their teasing never, ever stopped.

At first, it hollowed me out, leaving an empty shell of a person with no thoughts, no feelings, and no dreams. No hopes. I stopped looking at the sky and instead at the ground, at my feet so that the rest of the world couldn't see the shame painted on my face.

And I was sick of it.

The rocks, the pavement, the sand and the dirt always decorating the floor couldn't even begin to compare to the rare beauty hidden in the clouds. Not even close.

So I stopped letting their unjustified opinions and harsh words destroy me from the inside out. Instead, I let it fuel me, let it power me so that I could be stronger. So that I could be better. I grew, like how a bird hatches from its egg and learns to fly. The bullies became my wings. Their words my feathers.

And I finally flew. I finally touched the clouds and swam through the sky without a care in the world. I was free. I was finally free. And I did it all with my feet on the ground and head up high.

Clouds.

You might not care for them. You might not realise how special and important they are. But I do. I believed. I dreamt. I hoped. I wished. And I flew.

Because of the clouds.


End file.
